


Halloween Special of DOOM 7

by FearAndLeather



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Collaboration, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, end me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: So this is chapter 7 the other 6 and this one are on LJ but because it's a collaborative I can't post them all here.Chapter 1 link: https://booshslashhaven.livejournal.com/1376180.html





	Halloween Special of DOOM 7

Turning to Naboo, Vince had a look of loss in his eyes but he trusted Charlie and knew he wouldn’t let anything happen to Howard. Equally, he trusted Howard’s apology and knew he would try his hardest to protect Charlie. It made saying goodbye no easier though. 

The shaman backhanded his arm lightly, “Come on, the more people we can recruit, the safer they’ll be.” Vince nodded quickly and finally turned away from the bath tub, climbing onto the magic patterned rug outside the door. 

*********

Charlie had been silent on their ascent up the hills to the shamanic base, Naboo’s magic had only taken them so far so they had walked the rest of the way. Howard knew he was angry with him for trying to get rid of him so he chose to not argue his case. His stupidity almost cost Charlie his life and him Vince, it wasn’t worth defending. “I’ve already told Vince but I think you deserve to hear it too: I’m sorry.” Howard had waited until they were on the doorstep before speaking and in return got an unblinking stare from the out of shape blob. Apology not accepted then.

Using his own magic, Charlie flung the doors to the forest open and the two of them stood in awe at the sight of the whole shaman committee stuck to various trees and shrubs. They were struggling against the thick ropes of purple sugar, some trying to eat their way free. “Ahh, Charlie! Please, get us down.” Dennis called from above them. 

“Charlie? Hurry up, I can barely breathe!” Tony Harrison called from against a large rock. The gum had cut the circulation to some of his tentacles off and they were almost the same colour as the restraints now. 

Charlie glared at Tony and began shrinking the ropes on everyone but him. Eventually, they were free and gathered around him and Howard.

“Tony, you burk, where’s the spells from Naboo’s book? He needs them now!” Howard shouted at the stuck head. 

“Did you actually go through with that, Tony?” Saboo sounded almost impressed.

“Mrs Harrison nearly chopped off my tentacles when she found out, he’s lucky that’s all I did. I was gonna go over there and take him out.” Tony struggled against his bindings, as if to make a point.

“Like you ever could.” Saboo scoffed and started peeling him from the rock. 

“Tony, have you been messing with the spell books again? I warned you last time.” Dennis sat at the conference desk.

“We don’t have time for this! We need a copy of that book. We need to get rid of Terry before London is gone.” Panic was bubbling in his voice, not knowing where Naboo had taken Vince or who he was taking him to was making this whole ordeal worse for him. They were still in London and that put them at risk. 

“Ooh, yes, we can’t keep Howard Moon away from his girlfriend for too long, can we?” Saboo laughed. Dennis shot him a disapproving look and thought hard for a moment. 

“It’s not just Vince down there, Naboo is too.” Howard tried to defend.

“And?” Saboo shrugged. It was clear he didn’t care about many of the people here. Why he was on the shaman committee, Howard would never understand. 

“Stop it, Saboo. I think we do have a copy of the book you seek. I can only hope Naboo understands it. Nobody here has ever been able to cast a spell from it.” Dennis spoke finally. 

Howard relaxed a little, finally he could see an end to this nightmare. “Of course he will. The book was written by Johnny Curve. A shaman whose drug intake is matched only by Naboo. If anyone can understand the book, it’s him.” Tony wheezed out as he tried to fix his breathing. 

“Can we have it then?” Howard pleaded. There was a silence before Charlie stepped forward menacingly and they all nodded quickly.

**************

“Who can we even go to now? Everyone with powers strong enough to help are back with the shaman order.” Vince was shivering as he spoke. He got cold very easily, always wearing elaborate coats to shield himself from the slightest breeze but, up in the sky, it wasn’t helping. 

“Not all people with powers use them for good, Vince, look at Terry.” Naboo pulled a sharp turn in the air and began the landing. Vince gripped the rug with white knuckles and held his breath going down. 

The area was built up high, the sort of place Howard had told him about from his early childhood. Growing up in the forest, Vince only spent four years in school and Howard had moved to the city by then. He would often tell stories of council estates built high, mainly flats, and the only low buildings were the newsagents on the corners but even they had some flats on top of them. Vince couldn’t imagine someone as creative as Howard living in a place like that. Vince couldn’t, with all his creativity, imagine a place like that, not until now.

Naboo rolled up his carpet and began walking to an underpass nearby, Vince followed cautiously. Raggamuffin from the streets or not, he was too used to his new lifestyle now and this all felt very wrong to him. Naboo walked right up to a man in long robes with a shimmering golden face. 

“Alright, Naboo, what do you want? You know I don’t sell to friends of customers... Guessing this rain has something to do with your lot.” He spoke with a thick accent and dropped most of his consonants. 

“Yeah, I’m working on fixing it. You got any snake irises? I’m gonna need them and a shard of lizard tooth.” Naboo watched as the man rummaged around for his order. 

“What’s the plan then?” Vince asked quietly.  
“Well, we’re gonna fuse the two most pointless parts of these reptiles and create something called a Bellumon. It’s a kind of single thought creature. All it can do is eat but it’ll eat through anything. Problem is, Bellumon have different reasons to eat. Some eat when scared, others when they feel laughter in the air, some when they are violently shaken by their tails. Depends on the iris colour.” Naboo shrugged. He looked at the bag on ingredients as the golden man handed them to him and sighed, “Don’t you have another colour?” The man shook his head sadly. 

“Vince, how badly do you want to save London?” Naboo asked with a sense of seriousness in his voice.

“Like, really bad. Loads of my favourite singers live here.” Vince looked worried. 

“This is a blue iris... you’re going to have to trust me when we activate it.” He passed the bag over to Vince who took it back to the rug and waited. 

“Shamans don’t really feel stuff like loss. What you gonna do, Naboo? Cut off his arm or something? That’d be a sense of loss.” The dealer spoke quietly.

“It wouldn’t be enough, we need this thing to eat through a small army of gum monsters. Vince is going to have to lose a lot for the feeling to be strong enough.” Naboo sighed. “If you can tell the others that we might need their help, that’d be great. We’ll be at the forest of Intent at about 6.” He hurried back to the rug and set off again, back to the shaman council. 

***********

The journey back to the council felt like an eternity for Vince, his hands were frozen and his face was almost aching from the way the wind had been beating at it relentlessly for the better part of an hour. Getting off the carpet, he almost fell under the weight of himself. Air travel wasn’t for him if the mode didn’t have at least a roof, he was soaked, agitated, and just wanted this nightmare to be over.

Walking in, Naboo and Vince saw the whole of the shaman committee standing around a book with Charlie and Howard. Vince had never felt so much relief from seeing one person and immediately ran up to the maverick on his shaky legs, throwing his arms around him from behind. 

Howard jumped at the cold, wet touch but, when he turned around, his heart melted. Seeing Vince was what he had wanted most but seeing him like this, lips blue and shivering, hardly able to hold himself up against the cold, Howard felt his chest almost burst. He quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around the small quivering frame before holding him close to his chest. 

“What the hell happened out there, Naboo?” Howard didn’t mean to sound angry but the little shaman was supposed to be looking after Vince and clearly hadn’t been.

“We had to take the rug. All the buses are closed.” He put the bag on the table. “We’re making a Bellumon if the spell doesn’t work.” 

“Are you certain? Bellumon are notoriously difficult to activate and stop.” Dennis’s eyes went a little wider than usual, it was an odd look.

“Yes... we could only get one with a blue iris though.” Naboo shot a glance over at Vince who was still cuddled into Howard, breathing heavily but with a small smile lightly playing across his lips as Howard breathed warm air onto his hands. 

“You better hope you can read this book then Naboo.” Saboo whispered.


End file.
